


More Human than Human

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: Starting buds of a romance





	More Human than Human

Lynn was trying to rush ahead of Fl4k, she was still upset with them but the main part was she was safe, for now. They did notice that Lynn would slow and put her hand on her wound. Fl4k should have checked it before they moved on, the scent of blood could put them in the path of another fight and Lynn did not have the energy to defend herself.

"Lynn let me check-" 

"You do not get to call me by that name!" Lynn growled as she glared at Fl4k.

"It don't matter, just let me check your wound." Fl4k said trying to get Lynn to calm down.

"It's fine I can walk, I'm fine." Lynn said about to take a step but her knees buckle and her vision swam. A hand went to her stomach and came away bloody. This wasn't right why hasn't the bleeding stopped?

"This isnt good." Fl4k said offering their hand to Lynn but she waved it away but before she could walk away her stomach contents were coming up. 

Fl4k picked Lynn up with ease she tried to squirm out of their arms but Fl4k held her tighter. "Something is wrong and you need treatment for that wound, you can be mad at me all you like but I'm helping you like it or not."

There was no fighting Fl4k, they over powered her right now and they were right she needed some kind of treatment for her wound.

Gimpy lead the pack to a small cave where Fl4k sat Lynn against a wall. Removing the dressing Fl4k could see the wound had some toxin around the open flesh. "Your suffering from poisoning...."

"Can we fix it?" Lynn asked looking up at Fl4k hoping there was something that could be done.

"It has to wear off on its own, it'll be painful but you wont die." Fl4k said as they rewrapped the wound.

"Will you stay?" Lynn asked as she looked away blushing.

Fl4k cupped her face in their hands making her look at them. "Why would I leave a part of my pack behind?"

"Because I was being a brat, I acted out and almost killed you then refused to let you help. It seems like I've given you nothing but problems." Lynn said blushing as she moved Fl4k's hands.

"You have a lot to learn Troy, but I have no problems with teaching you. When you choose to go on your own way I'll make sure you have everything you need to know to survive out there."

Lynn nodded, she knew how to fight and feed herself but she needed to know other things. Not every problem could be solved by fighting and killing but she also didn't want to leave Fl4k or the pack. "I think you're stuck with me." Lynn said as she watched Fl4k rest beside her. 

Fl4k laughed the sound was odd, she'd honestly thought Fl4k was the serious type.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, I'm staying right here, cant make me leave." Lynn said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Guess that makes you mine now." Fl4k said pulling Lynn closer to them making her blush. 

"Its almost like you love making me blush." Lynn said as she rested against the other. She was to tired to fight.

"Rest, once the toxin has worn off we'll move out."


End file.
